The Dilema Of Neville Longbottom
by Emiko33333333
Summary: Sadly, this fic has been ABANDONED. Neville loves Ginny, but Ginny is oblivious and sees Neville as just a friend. All that is about to change. Rating may change as story developes. NL/GW
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Neville/Ginny

Notice: this story is does not take into account the 6th book. Don't get me wrong I like the 6th book, but this story would not be possible if I included it

I thank you all for reading my story so without further ado I give you Dilemma of Neville Longbottem.

Neville stared listlessly out the open window beside his four poster. The soft gentle breeze blowing a lock of his blue black hair into his eyes. He sighed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He had been watching as the waves of the lake drifted back and forth across the sand that Dumbledore had conjured up last week to "make the lake a bit more aesthetically pleasing". Personally, Neville thought it looked rather silly.

Neville was pulled from his thoughts as the dorm door opened and Harry walked in. "Doin' alright there Neville?" "I'm fine, Harry" "Just a bit of a stomach ache, I'm sure I'll be fine after I get a little food in me. In fact I think I'll head on down to dinner now". He grabbed a sweater and left the room. Harry's voice carried out after him "Alright then, hope you feel better". As the portrait swung shut behind him Neville couldn't help but feel some negative emotions about Harry. He had always been slightly Jealous of Harry, not for the usual reasons, fame an all that, but rather his tendency to capture hearts without even trying, especially one Ginevera Weasley.


	2. Chapter 1

I am sending out thanks to Angelique for reviewing

Thanks to Angelique for reviewing.

GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN

Neville dragged his feet as he made his way down to the great hall. Why did Harry have to be such a nice guy, it would be so much easier to feel justified in his resentment if Harry was a jerk or mean spirited but no, Harry was always "the golden boy", brave, good looking, powerful, smart and coordinated. It wasn't that Neville himself was lacking. It was just that compared to Harry, he happened to be, well, painfully average. He gave a sigh. Oh well, there would time for self pity later. He was surprised to discover that he was actually rather famished.

GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN

Ginny Weasley painstakingly applied a thin line of black kohl to the rims of her green eyes. She had given up on makeup charms long ago. She could never seem to get them quite right and always ended up looking like the only thing missing was the red light. As she finished with the eyeliner and picked up the mascara wand, she wondered if Harry would notice her tonight. She had taken extra pains with her makeup tonight, making sure it was expertly applied. Her eyelids had just the right amount of sea foam green eye shadow, her cheeks had just a hint of blush to them and her lips just barely shimmered with Lemon flavored lip balm. Over all, it was a very natural look. Pleased with the results, Ginny was practically skipping as she started for the great hall.

Humming an energetic little ditty, Ginny turned the corridor only to be knocked to the ground, the breath rushing out of her with an "oomph". "Oh, excuse me I wasn't watching where I was-, G-Ginny, is that you?" stammered Neville. "I'm really sorry, are you okay, do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey-". "I'm fine Neville" She interrupted. "Do you think you could give me a hand?", "Right, sorry about that". Neville extended a hand down to pull her to her feet with surprising strength. Ginny was taken aback at how good his callused hands on the inside of her wrist felt. "You look nice tonight, Ginny," Neville complimented. "Hmm…oh, thank you, I'm late for dinner though, catch you later," Ginny replied absently as she entered the great hall.

Spotting Harry sitting toward the end of the Gryffindor table taking his seat seat beside Hermione, Ginny hurried over to take the empty seat across from him. Unfortunately, this was only to be bumped out of the way by her brother, Ron, at the last moment, "Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my other shoe, it was in my pillow case, weird huh?" "You don't mind if I take this seat do you, Gin, I'm sure Collin would like some company down at the other end of the table". "Well, actually-", "Thanks, I knew you wouldn't mind", Grabbing a roll, Ron proceeded to stuff his face, While telling Harry about the next Quiddich match at the same time, much to Hermione's disgust if the look on her face was any indication.

With a sigh of exasperation, Ginny marched over to sit with Colin, her plans to woo Harry ruined.

Any suggestions on writing style, things you think could be changed for the better or acknowledgements, just send me a review and I promise I will take them into consideration.


End file.
